Dragon Ball vs Avatar
by Bleinz
Summary: Un chico se verá envuelto en una gran batalla junto con sus series de televisión favoritas para hacer frente a una amenaza
1. Una vida en desgracia

_4 de octubre_

Eran las 7 de la mañana, el chico se despertó un poco somnoliento ya que aun tenia sueño, aunque quería seguir durmiendo, sabía que no podía, así que se levanto y se vistió. Su madre abajo preparaba el desayuno

-Darién, levántate y cámbiate- le grito su madre desde la cocina

-Ya voy- le contestó

Después de un rato Darién bajo y el desayuno estaba servido.

-¿Otra vez esto?- menciona Darién algo molesto porque toda la semana han comido lo mismo

-Es lo único que hay- le dice su mamá –recuerda que a tu padre no le pagan suficiente dinero-

Darién tuvo que comer la misma comida de la semana. Después de esto, el chico comenzó a arreglarse y cuando estuvo listo el camión escolar pasó.

-Adiós- les dijo Darién a sus papas

-Adiós- le respondieron ellos con una naturalidad muy baja

El chico salió de su casa y fue hacia el camión.

Al chico no le agrada para nada la idea de usar el autobús escolar, porque sabe que lo levará a lo que el consideraría como un infierno, al menos para él, aunque sus padres creen que es un lugar donde uno puede construir su futuro, gracias a su buen promedio, y Darién cree que precisamente ese es su mayor problema, pero algo como eso es normal cuando no se tiene amigos.

Darién sube al camión y al chico le entra el mismo escalofrió de todos los días, se siente como si le echaran un balde de agua fría, el ve a sus compañeros de clase sentados en el bus, precisamente al final hay un asiento vacío y solitario, el de peores condiciones, ya reservado para él.

Al pasar por el pasillo, uno de sus compañeros le pone el pie y el chico no tuvo tiempo de responder, solo pudo sentir el golpe contra el suelo, los estudiantes estallaron en carcajadas e insultos, mientras el chico sin hacer caso, se dirigía al asiento.

Pasada media hora al que Darién se le hace eterna, el autobús llega a su destino, todos bajan como avalancha y el ultimo en bajar es Darién, más lentamente. El chico camina por los pasillos de la escuela y llega a su salón de clases, sin embargo lega en último lugar, cuando se va sentando recibe una lluvia de bolitas de papel, pero el simplemente las ignora, a eso, uno de sus compañeros se le acerca y le dice:

-Defiéndete, si eres muy inteligente demuéstralo-

Aunque Darién tenía ganas de gritarle algo, no se le ocurrió nada y mejor se quedó callado. Cuando estaba a punto de explotar por tanta cosa, lo salvó la maestra que en ese momento iba entrando al salón y los saludó diciendo:

-Buenos días-

Y los alumnos contestaban a coro:

-Buenos días maestra-

La maestra comenzó a dar su clase y en eso uno de los compañeros de Darién le preguntó:

-oye ¿no te interesaría ir a una fiesta el sábado?

-No- respondió Darién

-¿Qué?- le dijo el chico -¿No quieres ir?-

-No- menciona Darién –es que no me dan permiso

-Ja- le dice el otro compañero en tono burlón –ya no eres un niño, ya tienes 15 años, no necesitas pedir permiso, puedes irte y ya-

-no puedo hacer eso-

-bien- le reclama el chico –quédate a estudiar que solo para eso sirves-

Las horas y las clases pasaban como una eternidad para el chico, al sonar el timbre de salida, se sintió libre, Darién decidió tomar sus cosas y salir rápidamente de allí antes de recibir una burla más.

Iba casi corriendo cuando volvió a sentir otro pie en el suyo, del mismo que lo había tirado en el camión, este le dijo:

-Nos vemos mañana tonto-

El se levanto como si nada hubiera pasado y siguió su camino, sin embargo comenzó a llover y Darién tuvo que taparse con su mochila para que no se mojara, entonces empezó a correr.

El chico logro subir entonces al camión escolar y se sentó de nuevo en el mismo horrible lugar y mientras como de costumbre, los demás compañeros los molestaban, el que ya se había acostumbrado a ignorarlos, solo pensaba para si mismo:

-¿De qué me sirve llevar buenas calificaciones si a nadie le interesa y por culpa de eso me tratan mal?, no me gusta estar aquí, me gustaría estar mejor en…-

Pensó en algo que creía absurdo pero luego se le hizo lógico:

-Me gustaría estar en alguna de mis serie de televisión favoritas como Dragon Ball o Avatar, para estar con… no son solo estupideces-

El camión se frenó provocando que el chico saliera de sus pensamientos y cayera de lleno en el suelo, los demás, lejos de ayudarlo, solo se burlaban de él, el chico se dio cuenta de que el camión se había pasado de su casa y le gritó al chofer:

-Alto, tengo que bajarme aquí-

El conductor se detiene, Darién baja y después el conductor le dice:

-La próxima vez no te hagas idiota-

Todavía el camión se alejaba y se oían las burlas de sus compañeros.

A Darién le parecía imposible que todo esto le sucediera, no aceptaba la realidad, su realidad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió un odio incontenible, y un deseo de venganza grande, que apenas y podía controlar, quería vengarse, planear algo para vengase de sus compañeros, pero mientras pensaba en estas cosas, no se dio cuenta de que un remolino de viento anormalmente grande se dirigía a él, cuando el chico se dio cuenta ya era tarde, el remolino pudo arrastrar al chico y lo llevo en su corriente.

_Universo Dragon Ball_

En una planicie extensa donde no se notan muchos rastros de vida, y los que quedan ya están destruidos, se observa como dos potentes chorros de energía chocan entre sí, eran Goku y Vegeta entablando una pequeña batalla amistosa, aunque de proporciones épicas, parecía que con cada golpe retumbaba la Tierra, esta feroz batalla tenía como espectadores a Gohan, Goten y Trunks.

-¿Ya te cansaste Kakaroto?- le dijo Vegeta a Goku

-¿Crees que con ese nivel de ataque podrás ganarme? Le responde Goku

Los dos sayajins seguían peleando como si nada los detuviera, hasta que vegeta, aprovechando una distracción de Goku, lo golpeo provocando que cayera al suelo. El príncipe saiyan bajó al suelo para terminar su pelea pero vio a Goku de una manera pensativa y observando algo

-¿Qué sucede Kakaroto?- le pregunta Vegeta -¿Acaso te rindes?-

-No Vegeta- le responde Goku –Ven a ver esto-

Los dos observaron una estatua extraña, era la estatua de un mono con ojos de rubíes de color rojo.

-¿Para esto me detuviste?- le dice Vegeta enojado -Deja de perder tiempo y sigamos con la pelea-

Goku tarda en responder, pero dice:

-De acuerdo-

Y siguieron su lucha, sin embargo Goku estaba distraído, esa estatua lo tenía intrigado, como si tuviera un mal presentimiento. Gohan, Goten y Trunks se acercaron a la estatua.

-¿Qué será esto Trunks?- pregunta Goten

-No lo sé- le contesta el otro saiyan, pero podemos jugar con el-

Los dos pequeños sayajins comenzaron a jugar con esa estatua simulando que era un enemigo de batalla. Gohan contemplaba divertido la escena, pero a pesar de esto, tenia los mismos sentimientos que su padre.

_Universo avatar_

En el mundo del avatar, vemos al grupo de Aang montado en Appa, van volando por los cielos, en eso Katara rompe el silencio y sugiere:

-Descansemos un poco-

Todos, en especial Toph aceptan bajar ya que la chica maestra tierra responde:

-Sí, ya estoy cansada de volar-

Bajan en la parte plana del suelo más baja y todos bajan del bisonte volador, todos los chicos comienzan a buscar un lugar donde acomodarse, en eso oyen un grito proveniente de Toph, que enojada exclama:

-Malditos pies, no puedo ver bien-

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta el avatar a la chica

-Me tropecé con una esfera de cristal-. Menciona Toph

Todos se acercaron a observarla, resulta que era una esfera que cabía en la palma de la mano, de color naranja y con 4 estrellas amarillas en su interior. Obviamente nadie sabía lo que era.

-Es muy linda- menciona Katara

-Puede ser un objeto mágico- menciona Aang

Sokka toma la esfera, la mira un poco y al final la bota diciendo:

-no sirve-

Sin embargo Aang logra atraparla y les dice a los chicos:

-Sera mejor que la llevemos con nosotros, podría sernos útil-

Así, los chicos se disponen a dormir.

Un rato después, en los dos universos, que se supone que son ficticios comenzó un terremoto muy fuerte, sucedió al mismo tiempo que en el mundo real Darién era arrastrado por el tornado.

Goku y Vegeta tuvieron que detener su batalla

-¿Qué está pasando?- se preguntaban Goten y Trunks

En el universo Avatar, los chicos se estaban despertando por el terremoto

-¿Qué sucede?- se preguntaba Sokka asustado

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- menciona Aang

Los chicos toman sus cosas, montan a Appa y salen de allí.

En los dos mundos, sus respectivos habitantes veían como el paisaje se transformaba, aunque no se notaba mucho a pequeña escala, veían como aparecían y desaparecían construcciones extrañas para ambos mundos, los dos grupos se héroes se preguntaban que sucedía. Goku sabía que esto era parte de su presentimiento, y otra persona que podía sentir lo mismo era Toph.


	2. La combinación de los mundos

_Mundo Real_

El tornado que se había llevado a Darién desapareció tan misteriosamente como llegó, dejando al chico en un lugar diferente al que estaba antes, era una especie de llanura con campos y arboles, pero se veía que el terreno había sido modificado.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntaba el chico

Empezó a caminar para explorar el lugar, a él no le importaba mucho estar allí, lo que temía era llegar tarde a casa, aunque también creyera que esto fuera un sueño, aunque no le pareciera como tal.

_Guerreros Z_

El grupo de Goku estaba preguntándose sobre el terremoto que había ocurrido, se dieron cuenta de que el paisaje había cambiado.

-Solo fue un temblor- le dijo Vegeta –Parece que todavía no sabes controlar tu ki- le dijo a Goku

-No Vegeta- le responde – Hay algo extraño en todo esto-

-Yo también puedo sentirlo padre- le responde Gohan –será mejor que vayamos a investigar-

Acto seguido los saiyajin que estaban salieron volando de allí

_Equipo Avatar_

-¿Saben por qué habrá pasado esto?- se preguntaba Katara

-No lo sé- dice Aang –Pero este terremoto fue anormal-

-Bastante anormal- menciona Toph

-¿Qué significa eso?- le pregunta Sokka

-Este terremoto fue extraño, pude sentir como si alguien lo hubiera provocado, y no precisamente un maestro tierra-

-Sera mejor que vayamos a ver si alguien necesita ayuda- menciona el avatar

-De acuerdo- dijeron los otros

Los 4 montan a Appa y se fueron de allí

_5 de octubre_

Había pasado ya un día, los dos grupos y el chico seguían explorando y buscando pistas o indicios.

_Mundo Real_

Darién estaba buscando alguna pista que le diera en donde se hallaba.

-Este lugar nunca lo había visto- pensó

El chico siguió caminado por un rato entre arboles y vio a lo lejos unos sujetos, rápidamente se escondió y los vio detrás de un árbol, vio como esos sujetos que veía, estaban manipulando piedras del doble de su tamaño, y las hacían levitar.

Lo primero que Darién pensó era que eran maestros tierra.

-No es posible- pensaba el chico sorprendido –eso se parece a la tierra control de avatar, pero no es posible-

A pesar de su inicial escepticismo, a él le gusto la idea de que podría encontrarse en el mundo de avatar, lo cual quería decir que estaba soñando.

Darién solo pensaba:

-Estaba esperando este momento desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque sé que es solo un sueño, es hermoso-

Luego se le ocurrió buscar al grupo de Aang antes de que despertase, fue corriendo aunque no sabía por dónde porque estaba muy feliz.

_Guerreros Z_

Los sayajins volaban por el lugar buscando alguna pista o algo por el estilo.

-Todo ha cambiado- menciona Goku

-Es cierto- le dice su hijo mayor –El paisaje cambio drásticamente-

-Miren- atino a ver Goten

A lo lejos en el suelo los guerreros pudieron ver a un grupo de gente peleando, los guerreros fueron y vieron a dos sujetos vestidos de rojo atacando a otros dos con ropa sucia y café.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- menciona Goku

Los hombres de rojo, que eran maestros fuegos le responden:

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Mi nombre es Goku- les responde el saiyajin

-Este no es asunto tuyo, no te metas- le responde uno de los maestros fuego y le lanza una ráfaga de fuego que no afecta a Goku en lo más mínimo.

-No es posible- le dicen los maestros sorprendidos -¿Por qué no te quemaste?-

-Ese fuego que lanzaste no es muy caliente- menciona Goku

Acto seguido y de un solo golpe Goku y los demás derriban a los 2 maestros fuego, los otros dos, que eran del Reino Tierra, se sorprenden y con un poco de temor y admiración, se acercan a los sayajin y les dicen:

-Muchas gracias por salvarnos-

-Nunca lo había visto señor- le dice uno de ellos

-Pues yo nunca había visto sujetos que lanzaran fuego por las manos- menciona Goku

-Ellos son maestros fuego- le dicen los del Reino Tierra –son de la Nación del Fuego y nosotros somos campesinos del Reino Tierra-

-¿De dónde?- se preguntaron sorprendidos-

-¿Entonces dónde estamos?- menciona Gohan algo preocupado.

_Equipo avatar_

Los chicos van volando sobre Appa, ellos también se dan cuenta del cambio drástico del paisaje

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de lo que dices?- pregunta Sokka

-Así lo sentí- le responde Toph- este terremoto no lo hicieron maestros tierra, pero alguien lo provocó-

-¿Cómo sabes que no fueron ellos?-

-Se que no fueron ellos porque ellos tiene una manera especial de hacer terremotos, este terremoto afecto todo el mundo-

-¿Todo el mundo?- se pregunta Aang

-Mejor vayamos a Omashu- sugiere Katara –Tal vez haya puedan ayudarnos-

Appa gira y llegan un rato después a Omashu, los chicos no aterrizan, ya que les sorprende lo que ven desde el cielo, la ciudad era distinta, aunque había algunas cosas que ellos conocían, habían casas con la arquitectura característica del universo de Dragon Ball, casa esféricas y edificios curvos, también habían carros voladores, y ellos no conocían estas cosas.

-¿Que sucedió aquí?- se preguntaron los chicos.

-¿Qué son esas cosas voladoras que parecen cucarachas?- se preguntaba Sokka

-Vayamos a ver- menciona Aang

Los chicos bajan a una parte de la ciudad modernizada y allí aterrizan, ellos mirando las calles y los edificios sorprendidos, en eso llega un autobús enorme a gran velocidad, cuando está a punto de atropellarlos, los chicos se defienden con sus respectivos elementos, provocando que el camión derrape y vaya contra un poste, es cuando llaman la atención y la gente ocn ropas modernas los observa sorprendidos, cundo miran a Appa, la gente se asusta y sale corriendo.

-Esta gente luce y viste diferente- menciona la maestra agua

-Mejor vámonos de aquí- sugiere Sokka –esta gente me da miedo-

-De acuerdo- le dicen los demás

Todos montan en Appa y salen de allí

_Mundo real_

Darién sigue explorando convencido de que se encuentra en el universo de avatar, todavía no podía creerlo

-Debo de darme prisa- pensaba –o si no me voy a despertar-

En eso algo llamó su atención en el cielo, vio hacia arriba y vio una especie de cometas brillantes que surcaban el cielo, eran de color dorado.

El chuico pensaba que eran hasta que le cayó el veinte:

-No puede ser, estas estelas son como las que dejan los sayajins al volar-

Observándolos mejor se dio cuenta de que si eran personas y no cometas, esto lo sorprendió

-Se supone que es el mundo de avatar, ¿Qué harían ellos aquí?-

Darién trató de seguirlos pero como iban my rápido no pudo.

_Equipo Avatar_

Por otro lado, había otros observadores de estos cometas dorados, era el grupo de Aang que los veían sorprendidos

-No puede ser- mención Aang preocupado

-¿No es ese el cometa de Sozin?- se preguntaba Sokka

-No lo sé- menciona Katara –Además son 5-

-¿No se suponía que el cometa llegaría a finales del año?- menciona Toph

-Lo sé- menciona Aang –pero estaba pensado que el cometa es muy pequeño, podríamos ir a destruirlo.

-Lo intentaremos- menciona Sokka

El grupo de Aang sigue a los "cometas", sin embargo no le pudieron dar mucho alcance porque iban muy veloces, en eso, unos llamados del suelo llamaron su atención, los chicos se detiene a observar, los chcios ven a Zuko, Iroh, Haru, Jet y Suki

-¿Ese es Jet?- mencióna Katara algo asustada

-pensé que estaba muerto- menciona Sokka

El equipo de Aang baja a tierra y observan que efectivamente Jet está vivo.

-No sé cómo fue- menciona Jet –Pero estoy vivo-

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí?- les pregunta Aang a los otros

-No sabemos- le responde Iroh –Pero siento como si dos corrientes de energía se hubieran juntado, son muy poderosas, por eso creo que necesitamos ayudarlos, porque el avatar puede ser el único que soluciones todo esto-

Aunque al equipo avatar le entro desconfianza por parte de los dos maestros fuego, Toph pudo sentir que no mentían, y se los hizo saber a los chicos.

Así que todos subieron en Appa y se fueron.

_Guerreros Z_

El equipo de Goku llega entonces a la capital del oeste, donde vive Bulma, creen que obtendrán respuesta de ella, sin embargo ellos observan que la ciudad también ha cambiado, la ciudad tiene unos muros enormes alrededor, los saiyajins bajan a la capsule corporation y entran. Bulma y su papá estaban en unas computadoras haciendo algunos cálculos, también estaba reunidos Piccoro, Yamsha, Ten Shin Han, Videl, Krilin y 18.

-Bulma- le pregunta Goku -¿Tu sabes lo que está pasando?-

Más o menos- le responde la chica –Al parecer este mundo esta recibiendo señales o cosas que previene de otro universo, es como si se estuvieran combinando, no estoy segura pero es lo más probable-

-¿Cómo que no estas segura?- le responde Vegeta

-No lo sé- menciona Bulma –necesito investigar más-

-Es posible que si sea eso- menciona Gohan

-¿Por qué?- le pregunta Bulma

-Nosotros vimos a sujetos vestidos de rojo quew lanzaban fuego por las manos- menciona Goten –Yo nunca los había visto-

-Ellos podrían ser de otro mundo- menciona Picoro

-Vayan a investigar- les dice Bulma –Y traten de resolver esto-

-Nos encargaremos- le dice Goku

Esta vez, varios más se unen a los saiyajins y se van volando de allí.

Más adelante cuando llevan algo de tiempo volando el grupo de Goku alcanza a ver al grupo de Aang, que volaban hacia ellos

-Miren- menciona Goku

-Son los mismos cometas- menciona Sokka –pero son más-

-Se ve como un monstro con gente arriba- menciona Trunks

Más abajo, Darién pudo llegar y encontrar a los chicos de avatar, sin embargo también veía la escena del encuentro y estaba muy impresionado.

-Esto no es bueno- menciona el chico

Finalmente los dos grupos se encontraron frente a frente y mirándose de manera extraña uno al otro, abajo Darién los veía con el mismo sentimiento, no lo podía creer, que los dos grupos de distintos universos estuvieran en el mismo lugar. Se sentía emocionado, pero también algo asustado y sorprendido.


	3. Dragon Ball vs Avatar

Los dos grupos e seguían mirando, hasta que el avatar rompe el silencio:

-¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Acaso son maestros aire?- les preguntó esto porque los vio flotar en el aire

-Primero dígannos quienes son ustedes- menciona Goku

-Este es el avatar- les dice Katara señalando a Aang

-¿El avatar?- dicen extrañados los de Goku

-Nunca había oído hablar de él-. Menciona Goku – ¿Ustedes son los que se cruzaron del otro mundo?-

-¿Qué quieren decir?- le pregunta Aang

-Nos dijeron que nuestro mundo se estaba combinando con otro-

-Eso parece- menciona Aang

-Mi nombre es Goku- les dice a los chicos

Y así todos se presentan

-Me intriga- menciona Vegeta que pueden hacer fuego con las manos-

-se llama fuego control- le responde Zuko

-Y aang es más poderoso porque controla los 4 elementos- se atrevió a gritar Sokka

Al oír esto, Vegeta suelta una risotada

-De ninguna manera puedes ser tan poderoso- le dice el príncipe saiyajin –eres solo un niño, nosotros los saiyajin somos los más poderosos del universo-

-¿Saya qué?- menciona Sokka

-Aang es más poderoso- le grita Toph –El pateara tu trasero-

-No Toph- la detiene Aang –No hay necesidad de pelear-

-¿Entonces no eres tan poderoso como dices?- le dice Vegeta

-No es eso- le dice Aang –Lo que pasa es que no me gusta pelear-

-¿De qué te sirve entonces tener tanto poder como dices si no lo usas?- le pregunta Vegeta

-Aang- le dice Sokka –Pela con ellos para cerrarles la boca-

-Yo me encargo de animarlo- dice Vegeta mientras le lanza un energy ha que los chicos logra esquivar a tiempo, estos se sorprenden

-¿Qué fue eso?- dice Katara

-Estuviste a punto de derribarnos- menciona Aang

-Esa fue la intención- le responde Vegeta

-Si tantas gana tiene de pelear, pelearemos- le dice Aaang

-Excelente- le responde Vegeta

Los dos grupos bajan a tierra, Darién, que ha escuchado toda la conversación, se esconde tras unos arbustos.

En otro lado, debido a los acontecimientos recientes, Jet no fue el único que revivió, y no solo de su mundo, del mundo de Dragon Ball revivieron Frizer, Cell, y Cooler

-¿Qué sucedió?- se pregunta Frizer

-Al parecer revivimos- menciona Cell –Pero no me puedo explicar porque-

-Excelente- menciona Cooler –ahora podremos vengarnos-

-Exactamente- menciona Frizer –Hay que buscar a Goku y a los demás y vamos a eliminarlos, de paso destruiremos algunas ciudades-

Los 3 salen volando de allí.

Del mundo de avatar, además de Jet, también Zhao revivió, este al darse cuenta de que estaba vivo, lo primero que hizo fue reunirse con el Señor del Fuego, curiosamente el castillo del Señor del Fuego tenía algunas partes que recordaban al laboratorio del doctor Gero. El señor del fuego no pida creer que Zhao estuviera vivo.

.

-Soy yo señor- le dice Zhao –volví a la vida, aunque no sé cómo-

En ese momento entran Azula Mai y Ty Lee al palacio, las 3 se sorprenden al ver a Zhao.

-No me explico que esta panado- se pegunta el señor del fuego –El mundo está desequilibrado, aparecen muchas cosas extrañas, y pienso que una de sus consecuencias es que volviste a la vida-

-Exactamente señor- le dice Zhao –el mundo está hecho un caos-

-Pienso- dice Azula –que esta sería una excelente oportunidad de ir y conquistar el mundo ahora que está en caos-

-Excelente idea- le dice el señor del fuego, y ordena:

-Preparen un ejercito numeroso, hoy es el día en que la Nación del Fuego domine el mundo-

Mas tarde salen los ejércitos del señor del fuego y poco a poco van sometiendo las ciudades.

Frizer y los otros dos siguen destruyendo las ciudades

-Esto es divertido- menciona

-No hay nadie que pueda detenernos- menciona Cell

-Y si alguien lo intenta lo destruiremos- dice Cooler

Mientras tanto Darien observa como los 2 grupos comenzaban a pelear, usando tanto técnicas de control de elementos como de energía, el chico solo veía impresionado

Finalmente Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten y Trunks decidieron convertirse en súper sayajin, los del equipo avatar se quedaron sorprendidos

-¿Que les sucede?- se preguntaban

-A esto se le llama súper saiyajin- les dice Goku –Ahora somos más fuertes-

Aang puede sentir una gran energía de sus rivales, se sienta en posición de flor de loto y entra al estado avatar

-Es impresionante- menciona Goku –Su ki es muy grande para ser solo un niño-

La pelea entonces sube de intensidad

En eso, Frizer y compañía siente el ki a lo lejos, saben que se trata de sayajines

-Ese ki- menciona Frizer –es de un saiyajin-

-Si- le dice Celll –Sin duda alguna es uno de ellos-

-Vamos- menciona Cooler

Acto seguido se van de allí.

Cercas de allí los ejércitos de la Nación del Fuego están devastando todo a su paso, y llegan a donde están peleando los grupos de Goku y de Aang, esto llama su atención.

-Son personas eso que veo ¿cierto?- pregunta el señor del fuego

-En efecto- le responde Zhao –y uno de ellos es el avatar-

-¿Quiénes son los hombres que brillan?- pregunta Ty Lee

-No lo sé- le responden

Darién seguía observando la batalla sin saber que ellos estaban allí

Finalmente los dos grupos de villanos también terminan encontrándose.

-Yo esperaba ver saiyajines- menciona Frizer

-Esos monstruos pueden volar como maestros aire- menciona el señor del fuego

-Pero no son maestros aire- les dice Azula y después se pone ente los dos grupos diciendo:

-vean a nuestros enemigos peleando en el cielo-

Todos voltean y ven la escena

-si ellos quieren pelear es su problema, pero creo que si nosotros nos unimos podemos vencerlos más fácilmente-

-Me gusta cómo piensa esta mujer- menciona Cell

Es cuando Darién se da cuenta de la presencia de los villanos, se acerca un poco sin hacer ruido para que no lo noten, después de un rato, los villanos se fueron a otro lado y Darién se quedó solo, sabe que los villanos se aliaron para vencer a sus enemigos, pero no puede decírselos a los chicos porque están peleando y no puede interferir ya que podrían matarlo. Esto lo estaba pensando porque tenía la duda de que si de veras todo lo que estaba pasando era un sueño, porque no recordaba cuando se quedó dormido, mas tarde se da cuenta de la realidad:

-Esto no es un sueño, es la verdad, aunque me cueste trabajo admitirlo y entenderlo, sin embargo no puedo hacer nada-

-Claro que puedes- le responde una voz algo potente

-¿Quién dijo eso?- se preguntaba Darién

El chico solo oyó una voz

-Mi nombre es Zahel, y necesito de tu ayuda para poder resolver esto-

-¿Yo?- se pregunta Darién sorprendido

-Claro- le responde Zahel

-¿Por qué yo?- le dice el chico

-Porque eres el único que no pertenece a estos dos mundos y porque los conoces bien-

-¿Y cómo lo hago?- le pregunta Darién

-Deja que te cuente- le dice la voz –Por sucesos que todavía no he podido determinar, los universos de Dragon Ball y Avatar se han fusionado parcialmente-

-¿Parcialmente?- pregunta Darién

-Si- le responde –Es decir, solamente el mundo se fusiono, pero no los seres vivos, pero a causa de esto, se produjo un desequilibrio e los 3 universos, contando el tuyo, si no lo detenemos, los 3 universos podrían desaparecer-

-¿Pero qué hago yo?- se preguntaba Darién impotente –Ellos son más fuertes que yo-

-Ya lo veras-

En eso el chico comenzó a brillar.

Goku estaba a punto de lanzar un Kame Hame Ha con todo su poder al grupo de Aang, pero la luz que provenía de Darién los distrajo.

-¿Ven eso?- menciona Katara

-allí hay algo que brilla- menciona Aang

-Vayamos a ver-

Cuando los dos grupos llegaron pudieron ver, ya no a un niño, sino a una especie de ángel con una armadura y alas, estaban sorprendidos.


	4. La declaracion

Todos veían sorprendidos al ángel que brillaba frente a ellos, este solo les dijo:

-Necesito que me pongan atención-

Dicho esto dejo de brillar y se convirtió de nuevo en Darién. Sin embargo debido a la energía, el chico cae al suelo, y algunos se apresuran a levantarlo, está un poco débil.

-Gracias- les dice el chico

-¿Qué fue eso?- le pregunta Aang

-No estoy seguro- les dice Darién –Ahora lo más importante es que escuchen lo que tengo que decirles-

-Antes que nada- pregunta Goku –dinos ¿Quién eres tú?-

-mi nombre es Darién- les responde –Alguien me trajo aquí porque yo pertenezco a otro mundo que no es ninguno de estos dos, al parecer yo soy el único que puede resolver el problema-

-Verán- continua el chico- le universo de Dragon Ball y el de Avatar se combinaron, aunque esta combinación no es completa-

-¿Combinados?- le pregunta Gohan

-Exactamente- le dice el hico –Y si no los separamos, se podrán destruir los dos incluyendo al mío-

-Eso es terrible- dice Katara

-Pero eso no es todo- les dice Darien –una de las consecuencias de esto es que algunos muertos revivieron, villanos como Frizer, Cooler y Cell revivieron e hicieron una alianza con el señor del fuego-

-No es posible- menciona Vegeta -¿De manera que frizer está vivo?-

-¿y también Cell?- menciona Gohan

-¿Quienes son ellos?- les pregunta Aang

-Viejos enemigos- le responde Goku

-No puedo creerlo- menciona Zuko –Mi padre es un monstruo-

-También revivieron Jet y Zhao-

-Por eso Jet estaba vivo- menciona Katara

-¿Y tu porque brillaste de esa manera?- le preguntan a Darién

-Hay un ser llamado Zahel que dijo que soy el único que podría detenerlo, pero necesitaba su ayuda, como ustedes estaban peleando y no podía intervenir, me dio estos poderes para llamar su atención, tal vez me sirvan de algo-

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?- pregunta Katara

-Pues por ahora no lo sé- menciona Darién -yo pienso que deberíamos separarnos para buscar pistas o algo así-

-Así lo haremos- menciona Goku

Acto seguido se separan casi todos en grupos de dos, dejando a Darién solo.

Por una parte, Goku y Aang fueron a un pueblo, una extraña combinación de edificios de ambos mundos, sin embargo estaba algo destruido

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- pregunta el avatar a unos habitantes

-Vinieron unos sujetos y lo destruyeron todos- le contesta uno de ellos

-Si- le dice otro –Y podían volar-

-Fueron ellos- menciona Goku

-Los maestros tierra intentaron defendernos-. Menciona una mujer –Pero ellos sacaron luces de sus manos y los derribaron-

-No se preocupen- les dice Goku –Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos-

-¿Y cómo podrán vencerlos?- le preguntan –Son muy fuertes-

-Yo soy el avatar- le dice Aang

-Y yo un sayajin- les dice Goku

-Los habitantes no dijeron nada y los dos se van, Aang le dice a Goku

-Sera mejor que nos separemos-

-De acuerdo- le dice Goku

Ambos se van por caminos opuestos.

En otra parte Katara va sola, cerca de donde Darién se había quedado, este la ve y le habla

-¿Qué sucede?- le responde la maestra agua

-Necesito hablar contigo- le dice el chico algo apenado

Katara va y los dos comienzan a caminar, ella le pregunta:

-¿De qué quieres hablarme?-

-Hay algo que quiero decirte- le dice Darién apenado y algo rojo

-Yo también he pensado en algo- le dice la chica

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Yo te doy las gracias por habernos detenido y por decirnos lo que estaba pasando-

-Si- le dice Darién –Pero yo solo no puedo-

-Por eso te ayudaremos- le dice Katara

-Gracias- le dice Darién y luego se queda callado, después dice

-Bueno…-

-Si- le dice la maestra agua

-Yo te quería decir…-

Pero no pudo terminar su oración porque se oyó una explosión a lo lejos

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Darién

-Vayamos a ver- le dice Katara y ambos chicos corren

Los chicos llegan a una pequeña aldea de muy pocas casas, hay mucha gente robando y saqueando, Katara les pregunta:

-¿Qué están haciendo?-

La gente cree que el mundo se va a destruir- le dice uno de ellos –Así que estaban robando y saqueando-

-El mundo no se va a destruir- le dice Katara –nosotros nos encargaremos de salvarlo-

Sinn embargo nadie le hizo caso. Y Darién se lo dijo. Como Katara se estaba enojando, hizo un látigo con algo de agua que había allí y les tiro sus cosas a los saqueadores.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le replican

Varios de ellos ya estaban enojados y estaban a punto de lanzarse contra los chicos.

-No es necesario pelear- les dice Katara

-Para nosotros si- le responden

Todos, algunos maestros tierra y de otros elementos, se lanzan contra los chicos, Katara toma más agua y logra defenderse, al intentar golpear a Darién, el chico brilló un poco y con esto los demás salieron volando, así los dejaron en paz.

Los dos chicos volvieron

-no puedo creer que esa gente se comporte así- decía Katara molesta

-Yo tampoco- le dijo Darién

-Me imagino que lo hacen porque tienen miedo- le dice Darien

-¿De qué?- le pregunta Katara

-De que les pase algo malo- le dice el chico –o de perder a sus seres queridos-

-Es posible- le dice Katara –y es por eso que hay que luchar-

-Exacto.- le dice Darién –Luchar por la gente que quieres-

-¿Cómo?-

Bueno- le dice el chico titubeando –Lo que pasa es que… me gustas-

Ella se queda sorprendida, y callada

-¿Entonces tu?- le dice Katara

-Estoy enamorado de ti-

-No sé qué decir- le dice Katara –Es que apenas nos conocemos-

-Pero yo te conocía desde mas antes- le dice Darién –Te he visto desde mi mundo, he visto el tuyo, el de Goku y otros más mundos-

-¿Nos vigilan o algo así?- menciona Katara

-No exactamente- le dice Darién –Se supone que en el mundo de donde yo vengo, ustedes no existen, son solo dibujos animados, era imposible que alguien de mi mundo viniera aquí, pero nunca pensé que legara a suceder, te piudo que me disculpes por decirte eso-

-No, no es eso- le dice Katara –Es que necesito tiempo para pensar las cosas, necesito estar sola-

-Bueno- le dice Darien –Como quieras-

Los dos chicos se aleja por lados opuestos, un poco más adelante ambos voltearon a verse, como si los dos estuvieran tristes, mas adelante solo Darién volteo y vio como Katara se iba, luego se fue de allí arrepintiéndose de haberle dicho eso a Katara.


	5. Buscando pistas

Todos los villanos estaban reunidos en el castillo del señor del fuego.

-Ahora que hemos destruido un poco- menciona Frizer, será cuestión de tiempo para que esos sujetos nos busquen-

-Y entonces será su fin- menciona Cell

-Me he dado cuenta de que esos sujetos que brillan son muy fuertes para nosotros- menciona el señor del fuego

-De ellos nos encargaremos nosotros- menciona Cooler

-Además lo más importante ahora seria buscar las esferas del dragón- dice Frizer

-¿Qué son las esferas del dragón?- pregunta Zhao

-Son 7 esferas naranjas y si las juntas, aparece un dragón que concede un deseo-

-¿Un deseo?- menciona Azula sorprendida

-Exactamente- dice Frizer –Y con todo este caos, lo más seguro es que las estén reuniendo para resolverlo, y cuando las hayan reunido, se las quitaremos-

En otra parte Sokka y Krilin buscaban pistas

-¿Aun no encuentras nada?- pregunta Sokka

-No- le responde Krilin

-¿Y qué tal ustedes?- pregunta Sokka

-¿Cómo?-

-Quiero decir- le dice Sokka -¿Cómo son las cosas en tu mundo?-

-Pues- le dice Krilin –Tenemos más tecnología que este mundo, bueno, y no es por presumir, pero yo soy uno de los luchadores más fuertes del mundo-

-Pues yo no soy la gran cosa- le dice Sokka

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunta Krilin

-Yo no soy un maestro como mi hermana- le dice Sokka –A veces pienso que son los maestros los causantes de varios problemas y que las personas como nosotros deberíamos hacer algo-

-Aunque debe de tener sus ventajas- le dice Krilin

-Si-

-Oye mira- de repente le dice Sokka

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Es como la esfera que encontramos antes-

-Es una esfera del dragón- le dice Krilin

-¿Que son esas cosas?- pregunta Sokka

-Son 7 esferas del dragón- le responde Krilin –Si juntas las 7 aparece un dragón que te puede conceder cualquier deseo-

-¿En serio?-

-Si-

-Mi hermana tiene una de esas-

-Tal vez deberíamos de buscar las demás. Nos servirán de mucho-

-De acuerdo-

En otra parte Vegeta y Zuko estaban también buscando pistas

-Aquí no encontraremos nada- menciona Zuko

Vegeta no dice nada y hay un silencio incomodo. Al fin Zuko dice:

-Así que ustedes pueden volar-

-Exactamente- le dice Vegeta –Nosotros usamos nuestro ki para volar y para pelear-

-Nosotros lo llamamos chi- le dice Zuko –Y lo usamos para controlar los elementos, es como si tuviéramos algo en común-

-Yo no lo creería así- le dice Vegeta

-¿Por qué?- le pregunta Zuko

-Porque nosotros somos más fuertes-

-Bueno- menciona Zuko –Quizá no tengamos mucho en común-

-Tú y yo no somos iguales- le dice Vegeta –Yo soy un príncipe-

-¿Príncipe?- le dice Zuko –Yo también soy un príncipe, pero estoy desterrado de mi hogar-

Al ori esto Vegeta se sorprende, pero no es my evidente.

-Yo también perdí mi hogar- le menciona Vegeta

De repente Zuko ve a lo lejos una luz naranja

-Allí hay algo- le dice Zuko –Vamos a ver-

El príncipe de fuego se acera y recoge una esfera naranja con estrellas en su interior.

-¿Qué es esto?- se pregunta

-Es una esfera del dragón- le responde Vegeta –Si juntas 7 de estas aparece un dragón que concede cualquier deseo-

-¿Es eso posible?- le pregunta Zuko

-Si- le dice Vegeta –A veces me da vergüenza decir que gracias estas cosas nos hemos salvado muchas veces-

Luego agrega:

-Hay que buscar las demás-

-De acuerdo- le dice Zuko

Y los dos buscan.

Mas tarde todos se terminan reuniendo donde se habían separado.

-¿Encontraron algo?- pregunta Goku

-Si- le dicen –Encontramos las esferas del dragón-

-Excelente- les dice Goku

De esa manera reunieron las 7 esferas del dragón.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- pregunta Katara

-Son 7 esferas del dragón- le dice Gopku –Si las juntas aparece un dragón que cumple un deseo-

-Wow- menciona Aang –Quisiera verlo-

-Podemos llamar a Shen Long y pedirle que resuelva este problema- dice Gohan

-Es una buena idea- menciona Goku –Hagámoslo-

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran llamar al dragón, fueron atacados con bombas

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Katara

-Miren arriba- dice Krilin

Los chicos vieron unas naves de la Nación del Fuego, con el Señor del Fuego, su hija y los 3 villanos de Dragon Ball

-Esas esferas son nuestras- les dice Frizer –Y venimos por ellas-

-Escondan las esferas- grita Goku –Nosotros nos encargaremos de distraerlos-

Los chicos de avatar esconden las esferas y una vez en un lugar seguro todos se preparan para la batalla.


	6. La batalla contra la alianza del mal

Aang entra al estado avatar y los saiyajins alcanzan el estado de súper sayajin.

Desde la nave de la Nación del Fuego, los que podían volar, salieron volando, después bajó un ejército de maestros fuego comandado por Azula y Zhao comenzó a atacarlos, los chicos de avatar se defendían usando sus elementos y los de Dragon Ball luchaban contra sus propios enemigos.

Darién observaba la lucha ye entonces pensó que tal vez podría serles de ayuda, el chico comienza a brillar y se transforma de nuevo en el ángel que habían visto antes

-Veamos que puedo hacer con esto- pensaba el chico

Darién se concentra un poco y en su mano derecha parece una especie de bastón dorado de unos 80 cm de largo, lo apunta hacia la nave de la Nación del Fuego y de la punta del bastón sale un rayo que parte por la mitad la nave.

El chico está sorprendido por el poder de su nuevo artículo, Darién hace otro ademan con el mismo y derriba a Cooler

-Es increíble- decía sorprendido Darién

-¿Quién es ese?- se preguntaron los villanos

-Sera mejor que lo ataquemos a él primero- sugirió Cell –Se ve que es muy poderoso-

Los 3 villanos de Dragon Ball fueron hacia Darién, sin embargo el pudo protegerse de sus ataques con un campo de energía muy fuerte.

Los chicos buenos volvieron a atacar a los villanos para que dejaran en paz a Darién. Sin embargo, los villanos son bastantes fuertes, tal vez mas de lo normal. Darien pretende entonces pedirle ayuda a Zahel.

El chico se dirige a donde la luz y habla:

-Zahel, tal vez puedas ayudarnos a vencerlos-

-Puedo hacerlo- le dice la voz - para resolver el problema necesito a uno de cada universo, un hombre y una mujer-

De esta manera Goku y Katara son elegidos, los 3 van caminado y llegan a donde el chico se había transformado por primera vez, allí hay una luz.

-Ahora solo tienes que tocarlos- menciona Zahel

-De acuerdo-

Darién se pone entre Goku y Katara y los toca, estos comienzan a brillar y se convierten en luz, el chico siente una gran energía

-No te detengas- le dice Zahel

Todos los demás comenzaron a brillar también y se convirtieron en luz, esas luces se recombinaron y aparecieron unos personajes combinados, los personajes de ambos mundos se habían combinado.

-¿Se combinaron?- se preguntaba extrañado el chico -¿Qué pasó?, ¿acaso hice algo mal?-

Zahel ya no contestó

Darién fue a ver a los demás y los vio fusionados, Vegeta se había combinado con Zuko y no le agradaba mucho la idea

-Tu provocaste esto- le dijo enojado –Así que tienes que arreglarlo-

-Lo sé- le dice Darién –pero es que no entiendo que pasó-

Los demás observan que también los villanos se han combinado

-Es increíble- menciona la combinación de Frizer y el señor del fuego.

-A lo mejor Zahel pensó que de esta manera podían vencerlos más fácilmente si peleaban juntos- menciona el chico –Pero no sé a ciencia cierta porque Zahel ya no ha hablado-

Las fusiones de los héroes y los villanos comienzan a luchar, la batalla es mas pareja, y Darién también participa en ella, después de varios golpes y ataques, la fusión de Goku y Aang hace un Kame Hame Ha en estado avatar y con esto derrota a las fusiones de Cooler y Cell, solo queda la fusión de Frizer

-A mi no me derrotaran tan fácilmente- menciona el villano, y acto seguido se va de allí, Gokaang y Darien logran darle alcance

-No puede ser-

Los dos lanzan su mejor técnica y con esto eliminan al tercer villano, al ver esto, los ejércitos de la Nacion del Fuego que quedaban huyen.

Los dos bajan y son felicitados por los demás, después de un rato, Darien se pregunta extrañado:

-Es raro-

-¿A qué te refieres con raro- pregunto Gokaang

-Yo creía que se habían fusionado solo para pelear, pero ahora que ya terminamos, no se han desfusionado-

De repente comienza a temblar

-¿Qué está pasando?- se pregunta la fusión de Katara

-No lo sé- menciona Darién –Pero tengo un mal presentimiento-


	7. Revelacion

La fusión de Toph se dio cuenta de que el temblor se extendió por todo el mundo como la primera vez

-Gracias- se escucho en todas partes

-Esa voz es de Zahel- menciona Darién -¿Por qué me das las gracias?

-Porque gracias a ti los mundos e han fusionado por completo, y a partir de ahora se destruirán

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos sorprendidos

Al momento los chicos observaron como aparecía un agujero negro en el cielo y todo comenzaba a destruirse.

-No puede ser- menciona Darien y después de pensar por momentos dice:

-Me mentiste-

-Para ser solo un niño te diste cuenta muy rápido- confirma así Zahel su traición

-Nos ha engañado- menciona Gokaang

-Mi objetivo- menciona Zahel –Fue primero combinar dos universos, los más poderosos, o en donde viviera la gente más poderosa, haciendo esto surgiría un nuevo poder enorme, yo tendría que obtener ese poder para volverme el más poderoso, sin embargo eso para mí era imposible ya que yo no poseo un cuerpo físico, por eso tuve que pedir ayuda de otros mundos-

-¿Entonces tu enviaste ese tornado por mi?- menciona el chico

-Exactamente- le dice Zahel

-¿Y porque a mí?-

-Porque tu conoces muy bien los dos mundos-

-¿Entonces también planeaste lo de la alianza del mal?-

-No- menciona la voz –Pero fue bueno que apareciera para que los mantuviera distraídos, por eso les di un poco de energía extra-

-Entonces vamos a detenerte- menciona Gokaang

-Lo dudo- les responde Zahel –Ahora ya he juntado mucho poder, no pueden detenerme-

De repente la luz comienza a crecer y se torna oscura.

-Es un ki enorme- menciona Gokaang

Esta luz se convierte en una especie de vampiro con alas de 3 metros de alto

-Gracias a la gran cantidad de energía que me ayudaste a reunir, he finalmente podido pasar al mundo físico- menciona el monstro que todos identifican como Zahel

-No te saldrás con la tuya- les dicen todos y acto seguido se abalanzan contra él, sin embargo, Zahel eleva su ki y manda a volar a todos dejándolos regados por todo el lugar

-Me quedaré con su energía – les dice el monstruo

Acto seguido les saca la energía con la manos y esto provoca que se desfusionen y vuelvan a la normalidad. Solo Darien quedo en pie.

-Solo quedo yo, y te venceré-

-Tu menos que nadie podrá vencerme- le dice Zahel

El chico le ataca con su mejor técnica pero no le hace nada

-no es posible- se pregunta Darién

-No olvides que fui yo quien te dio ese poder-

Así el monstro le quita sus poderes a Darién dejándolo solo como un niño

-Ahora verán mi poder-

Zahel hace una bola de luz muy grande, esta explota y todos se cubren, cuando abren los ojos se dan cuenta que están en otro lado

-No es posible- menciona Darién mirando a su alrededor así como a los demás que los miran sorprendidos

-¿Dónde estamos?- se preguntan los demás.

-Es mi hogar, mi ciudad, mi mundo- menciona Darién


	8. Combate por nuestro mundo

_6 de Octubre_

El chico miraba sorprendido a su alrededor, así como la gente que también miraba a los recién llegados con extrañeza

-¿Se habrá terminado todo?- pensaba Darién

Sin embargo no era así, ya que los personajes de Dragon Ball y Avatar también estaban con él.

De toda la gente que los miraba extrañados, eran los niños los que identificaban a sus personajes favoritos, aunque pensaban que eran personas disfrazadas.

Sin embargo, las caricaturas estaban más extrañadas.

-¿Por qué la gente nos mira como si nos conociera?- se pregunto Aang

-Eso es porque desde mi mudo nosotros podemos ver los suyos- le responde Darién

De repente comienza a temblar.

-¿Qué sucede?- se preguntan

-Es el- responde Darién con una cierta seguridad.

En el mundo del chico también había un agujero negro, y de el comenzaron a salir rayos que comenzaron a destruirlo todo, la gente comenzó a huir.

-Es el- dice Darién de nuevo

Del agujero negro aparece Zahel, solo que mas grande, de unos 15 metros de alto, la gente huye. A lo lejos, en casa de Darién, sus padres y su hermano observan al monstruo.

-Ahora que he llegado a tu mundo tomare control de el-

-¿Ese era tu plan desde un principio?- le pegunta Darién

-En cierta manera- le dice Zahel –elegí este mundo porque en ese no existen cosas como la magia que pudieran detenerme-

-Pues nosotros estamos aquí para defender este mundo y los que sean- menciona Goku.

Todos los personajes se lanzan contra el monstruo y comienzan a luchar, pero Darién no lo hace, ya no tiene sus poderes y cae al suelo, cree que todo lo que pasó y el hecho de que ataquen a su mundo fue su culpa, así que se siente my mal, y se pone a llorar.

Katara que estaba cerca lo ve y le pregunta porque llora:

-Si no lo hubiera ayudado- le responde Darien –El nunca se habría hecho fuerte y no estaría aquí-

-Tú no sabias lo que hacías- le dice Katara –El solo te engaño y a todos-

-Pero mi mundo se destruirá por mi culpa- le dice Darién

-Nosotros lo detendremos- le dice Katara

-No- le dice el chico –Es muy fuerte-

-No digas eso- le responde la chica –Nosotros necesitamos de tu ayuda-

-Pero yo no puedo hacer nada-

Antes de que el chico pudiera continuar Katara le da un beso, el chico se deja llevar y después de 4 segundos se separan

-Si de veras me amas, hazlo por mí- y la chica se aleja para seguir peleando, Darién queda ido con lo que acaba de pasar

Todos los demás siguen luchando pero no le hacen daño alguno a Zahel. Así este monstruo les lanza un ataque que deja a todos tirados en el suelo y algunos quedan inconscientes, cuando el monstruo les va a lanzar su ataque final, alguien dispara un rayo de energía que derriba al monstruo, todos buscan la fuente de esa energía, y Darién, y todos descubren con sorpresa que se trata de uno de los dioses egipcios de Yu-Gi-Oh.

-No entiendo- dice Darién, -¿Cómo llegaron ellos aquí?-

-Ese portal que está en el cuelo- menciona Yugi que estaba allí también –Sirvió como camino para llegar aquí, todos los mundos también están siendo afectados por ese monstruo y por eso venimos a luchar-

-¿Venimos?-

-Nosotros no somos los únicos que venimos-

Y así los demás observan como los niños elegidos de todas las temporadas de digimon están presentes, junto con sus digimon-

-Nosotros también estamos aquí para luchar- dice Tai, uno de los primeros niños elegidos.

Zahel se levanta y ve frente a él a todos los que se disponen a luchar contra el

-No importa cuántos vengan- les dice –No podrán detenerme-

De esta manera, Yugi convoca a sus monstruos más poderosos y los niños elegidos hacen evolucionar a sus digimon al último nivel y atacan al monstruo.

La gran batalla era observada `por mucha gente de la ciudad, e incluso era transmitida por la televisión, los noticieros decían noticias como las siguientes:

"_las imágenes que les presentamos no son ciencia ficción, esta mañana se desato una batalla cuando un ser enorme de apariencia de dragón vampiro ataco la ciudad y está peleando con lo que parecen ser personajes de caricaturas que intentan detener a la bestia"_

Algunos de los compañeros de Darien veían esto en sus casas.

-Esos sujetos son los que salen en la tele ¿verdad?-

-Si- responde uno de ellos

-Para mí que ha de ser pura publicidad- les dice uno de ellos

-Yo no lo creo- menciona otro que está en la ventana –Miren-

Los demás chicos fueron a la ventana y observaron el agujereo en el cielo

-Vean esto- les dijo otra voz desde el interior

Los chicos vuelven y observan en la televisión una parte en la esquina de la pantalla

-Es Darién-

-Si es el- dice otro -¿Que hace allí?-

-Mejor vayamos a ver- dice uno de ellos

- de acuerdo- dice otro –Pero hay que tener cuidado-

Los chicos salen de su casa sin que sus padres se den cuenta.

En la batalla, Darién veía a sus amigos luchar contra Zahel, pero no podrían hacer nada, el chico pensaba:

-Aunque se unieron mas caricaturas, no creo que sea suficiente, creo que necesitan mi ayuda-

Cuando iba a empezar a correr para ayudarlos es detenido por una voz que dice su nombre, el voltea y ve a sus padres y a su hermano.

-No vayas hijo- le dice su mamá con una voz muy dulce

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- les pregunta Darién a sus padres

-Te vimos en la tele y venimos por ti- le dice su papá

-¿Y desde cuando se han preocupado por mi?- les dice Darién

-Eres nuestro hijo y te queremos- le dice su mamá

-Yo voy a salvar a mis amigos- le dice Darién a sus papás –Ellos si se preocupan por mí-

Su madre se quedó callada por un momento y luego le dijo:

-Se que a veces n te demostramos lo importante que eres para nosotros, que no te ponemos atención o que pareciera que no nos interesas a pesar de lo que haces, pero nosotros estamos orgullosos de ti, de que eres muy inteligente, y sobre todo porque eres nuestro hijo-

-Mama- le dice Darién asincerándose –Yo ya lo sabía, pero sé que nunca lo demostraste, solo quería que me lo dijeras-

-Hijo…- le dice su mamá

-Tengo que ayudarlos- le dice Darién

-Pero… iba a decir su mamá pero su papá la interrumpió diciendo:

-Déjalo ir-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Se que res muy inteligente y lo suficientemente fuerte para resolver esto hijo- le dice su papá-se que lo resolverás-

-Gracias papá- le dice Darién y se va corriendo hacia sus amigos

Su familia lo ve irse, sin dejar de mirarlo su mamá le pregunta:

-¿Estás seguro de que hiciste lo correcto?-

-Si- le responde –El sabrá cómo resolverlo-


	9. Victoria

Darién va llegando al campo de batalla y se encuentra con sus compañeros de escuela poco antes de llegar

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Ninguno respondió, todos estaban apenados, hasta que uno de ellos habló y dijo:

-Solo queríamos decirte que…-

-¿Qué soy un tonto o un tarado y esas cosas que me dicen siempre?- les dice Darién en un tono algo sarcástico

-No- dice otro de ellos –solo que tengas muchos cuidado-

-Nosotros te apoyaremos- le dice otro

Darién se sorprendió por lo que acaba de oír

-Sabemos por lo que has pasado y sabemos que has podido hacerte amigo de ellos- le dice otro –Y creemos que puedes solucionarlo-

-Gracias- les dice Darién algo extrañado y se va de allí

Los demás seguían peleando contra Zahel pero no le hacían daño alguno, como no lograban hacerle daño, Goku se transformo en super saiyajin 3, Aang entro al estado avatar con los 4 elementos, Yugi fusiono sus dioses egipcios y Tai y Matt fusionaron a Wergreymon y Metalgarurumon en Omegamon, también aparecieron Imperialdramon, Susanomon y otros digimons de la categoría de caballeros reales.

Aunque eran muy poderos de todas maneras no pudieron vencer a Zahel y todos terminaron en el suelo normales, entonces Goku, sabiendo que solo podría haber una manera de vencerlo, decide apartarse de allí sin que nadie lo vea.

Darién llega y Katara lo ve

-Viniste-

-Si- le responde Darién -Gracias por lo de hace rato-

La chica se pone roja

Algunos de los niños elegidos, sobre todo los de la segunda temporada se preguntaban quien era el recién llegado.

-Es un chico de aquí- le responden –nos ha ayudado mucho y es my inteligente-

-Pues no está nada mal- menciona Kari, una de las niñas elegidas

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunta Katara

-Nada- responde ella –Solo que creo que la inteligencia no es lo único bueno que tiene-

Darién se dio cuenta del punto y se puso rojo, Katara sintió algo dentro de ella.

-No se olviden contra quien estamos peleando- interviene Sokka

-¿Pero cómo podemos vencerlo?- pregunta Darién

-Tiene que haber una forma- menciona Aang -¿Pero cuál?-

-Aquí esta- menciona desde atrás Goku

Todos voltearon a ver y vieron como el sayajin se elevaba por los aires con una gran esfera de energía en sus manos

-Está haciendo la Genkidama- menciona Darién –Rápido, levanten sus manos para que le demos energía-

Todos hacen lo propios y la Genkidama crece rápidamente, cuando está terminada Goku anuncia:

-Háganse a un lado y cúbranse-

Todos obedecen y en el terreno solo queda Zahel, el sayajin lanza la gran bola de energía y le dio de lleno al monstruo explotando.

Cuando se sipo el polvo provocado por la explosión todos vieron un cráter pero no había nada más.

-¿Lo logramos?- menciona Sokka

-Al parecer si- dice Yugi

-No- dice Gohan –el agujero aun no se cierra y todavía se puede sentir su ki-

Comenzó a temblar y del agujero negro salieron unas nubes que finalmente terminaron tomando forma de Zahel

-Esa técnica fue muy poderosa- les dice –Pero no es suficiente para destruirme-

-No es posible- dice Goku -¿Cómo es posible que siga con vida después de recibir la Genkidama?-

-Eso es porque tu técnica no fue muy poderosa- le responde Zahel

-¿Cómo?- pegunta Goku

-Tomaste la energía de un mundo en el que la gente es muy débil y no tiene habilidades superiores o cosas por el estilo, por eso tu técnica fue muy débil, si pudiste hacerme daño fue por tus amigos que si tenían poderes-

En eso los demás ven llegar del cielo aviones y además llegan varios tanques del ejercito

-No esperen- los detiene Darien –No podrán destruirlo-

No hacen caso y disparan misiles y bombas contra el monstruo, pero no le hacen daño

-¿Crees que los habitantes de tu mundo podrán hacerme algún daño?- se ríe Zahel

Acto seguido lanza un viento muy fuerte que los manda a volar y los destruye. Darién se ve impotente, cae en el suelo y cuando está a punto de llorar de nuevo comienza a brillar. Todos observan sorprendidos

-¿Qué me pasa?- se pregunta Darién, luego entra en razón y le dice a Zahel:

-Tú una vez me dijiste que yo era el único que podía acabar con esto, y tienes razón, soy el único que podrá acabar contigo-

-No es posible- se pregunta Zahel –Se supone que yo te quite tus poderes-

-no sé cómo- menciona el chico –Pero creo que pude recuperar algo del poder que me quitaste- después de esto el chico se transforma en el mismo ángel

-Aunque hayas podido hacer eso- le dice Zahel –No eres rival para mí-

Los dos comienzan a pelear y evidentemente Zahel es más poderoso, Goku observa la batalla y dice:

-El solo no puede, hay que ayudarlo-

Acto seguido, todas las caricaturas van en su ayuda, a pesar de la gran cantidad de ataques, no le pueden hacer mucho daño.

Darién cae al suelo y ve a los demás pelear con él, entonces se le ocurre:

-Necesito que me den su energía-

-¿Cómo?-

-Solo háganlo

Darién hace aparecer de nuevo su báculo y lo eleva, todos le dan la energía requería y el chico la junta en la punta de su báculo, luego absorbe esa energía

El chico aumenta su energía de una manera tremenda y con esto logra golpear a Zahel y derribarlo

-Aumento su ki de una manera impresionante- menciona Goku

Zahel se levanta enojado diciendo:

-Ahora pagaras por lo que has hecho-

En eso el monstruo hace una gran bola de energía oscura y para esto absorbe mas energía del agujero en el cielo, Darién hace lo propio y las dos energías chocan en el aire con una gran potencia, a pesar del embate inicial de Zahel, el monstruo no pudo aguantar la gran energía del chico, que era energía de luz y finalmente fue destruido.

En el campo de batalla solo quedo el ángel que después se convirtió en Darién y que cayó al suelo rendido, lo único que se logro oír fue:

-Lo logré-


	10. El final

Toda la gente y todos sus amigos estallaron en júbilo al enterarse de la noticia

-Lo logro- menciona Vegeta –Ese chico pudo derrotarlo-

-Sabía que lo lograrías- menciona el papa de Darién a lo lejos

Las caricaturas se acercan al chico para auxiliarlo, Katara lo curo con su agua control y Goku le dio una semilla del ermitaño.

El chico dio las gracias y se puso de pie.

-Gracias- les dijo Darién a sus amigos animados –Por ayudarme a salvar mi mundo-

-Pero tú lo derrotaste- le dice Aang

-Pero fue con su ayuda- les dice el chico –Yo solo no hubiera podido hacerlo-

Los demás se dan cuenta como todos los mundos dejan de destruirse y el agujero negro en el cielo desaparece, sin embargo, los mundos de Dragon Ball y Avatar siguen fusionados.

En eso llegan los niños elegidos y el faraón, Kari va a abrazar a Darién mientras dice:

-Nos has salvado-

Katara la mueve y abraza al chico diciendo:

-Me toca a mí-

Darién se pone rojo y Kari se enoja y la quita diciendo:

-Ya, déjalo respirar-

-Pues no respiraba contigo-

Todos ríen con la escena

Goku le dice al chico:

-Discúlpanos por dejar tan mal tu mundo-

-no importa- le dice Darién –Creo que podemos solucionarlo-

-Es cierto- le dice Goku –Usaremos las esferas del dragón para solucionarlo-

Un rato mas tarde el grupo reúne las esferas del dragón e invoca a Shen Long, los que no conocen al dragón quedan sorprendidos. Darién, a pesar de conocer al dragón, estaba sorprendido.

-¿Ese es el dragón de las esferas?- se pregunta Aang sorprendido

-Si- le dice Goku

-¿Cuál es su deseo? Solo puedo cumplirles 3 deseos los que quieran- les interroga el dragón

-¿3 deseos?- dice Aang

-Si- le dice Goku, camina hacia el frente y pide

-Mi deseo es que reconstruyas este mundo que ha quedado destruido por una batalla y que revivas a la gente que haya muerto.

-Como tú digas- le responde Shen Long

Mágicamente todo comienza a reconstruirse, las casas, los edificios y la gente que se había muerto volvió a la vida, Darién estaba sorprendido.

-¿Cuál es su segundo deseo?- pregunta el dragón

Goku piensa un poco y dice:

-Mi segundo deseo es que los mundos de Dragon Ball y Avatar se separen y vuelvan a la normalidad-

-De acuerdo- dice el dragón

De esta manera ambos mundos se separan y vuelven a estar como antes.

-Ahora díganme su tercer deseo- pregunta el dragón

Goku mira a los demás y dice:

-Es hora de volver-

-¿Tan pronto?- dice Darién algo triste

-Si- le dice Goku –Recuerda que nosotros no pertenecemos aquí

Goku le dice al dragón:

-Mi tercer deseo es que todos los que no pertenecen a este mundo vuelvan a su mundo de origen

-Así será- le dice el dragón

Uno por uno, todos fueron desapareciendo y volviendo a su mundo. Todos iban diciendo adiós conforme se iban, Kari, al despedirse del chico se veía triste.

A Katara le dio tiempo de darle un beso al chico antes de irse, el último en irse fue Goku, este le dijo:

-Cuídate mucho-

-Gracias por todo- les dice Darién

Todos se fueron y dejaron a Darién solo. El solo dio un gran suspiro.

En eso el chico ve venir a su familia y amigos.

-Sabia que lo logarías- le dice su papá

-Nosotros también- le dijeron sus amigos

-¿En serio?- les pregunta Darién

-Aunque yo no estaba tan seguro- le dice otro y todos comenzaron a reír

-No, era broma- le dice el chico –pero gracias por salvarnos, te has ganado nuestro respeto-

-Si- le dice otro –Y sobre todo porque dos de esas chicas se estaban peleando por ti-

-No están peleando- les dijo Darién

-Si como no- le dijeron y Darién se puso rojo

-Bueno- les dijo su mamá a todos –vamos a mi casa, porque hoy haremos una gran fiesta para celebrar la victoria de mi hijo

-Si- dijeron los demás

Todos se fueron alejando mientras Darién pensaba en lo de Katara y Kari

-¿Sera cierto?- pero luego dejo de pensar en eso y siguió caminado con su familia y amigos


End file.
